


From Clueless to Aware

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Clueless</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Clueless to Aware

When Bucky was transferred he hated it. He always hated change. Steve tried to pacify him with talk of a silver lining and change being good, but Bucky didn’t care. He likes routine.

When they sent him to two scientist he hated that even more. He hated being poked and prodded, especially by people he wasn’t familiar with. The fact that they barely looked young enough to be out of school bothered him even more.

They talked non stop, and it grated on his nerves, constantly.

They were also entirely to excited when he entered, like he was a new toy. He hated that also.

Then one day he’d actually needed them, he’d actually been hurt. The pain, his malfunctioning arm, it was nothing compared to the flashbacks, the fear.

In the end he was strapped down. Bodily injuries were addressed first as was his mental state.

'A little prick, just something to calm you down while I try to get this drug out of your system.'

He didn’t even remember a drug. The world blurred and slowed, Bucky hated that. He hated the lack of control he felt. Then a face appeared and smiled. A cool hand touched his burning face.

'It's okay,' she whispered. 'You'll be just fine.'

And with that he was out.

When he woke that annoying scientist was working furiously on his arm. Bucky supposed he should have been grateful.

'You're awake! How do you feel? Did the antidote help?'

Bucky stared up at her hopeful smile and remembered her concerned eyes and the hand caressing his face. ‘Yea.’

'Great. Everything appears to be fine. Let's get these off.'

And just like that he was released and the two bustled around him talking at their own fast passed speed.

After that Bucky slowly gained a small bit of respect for the two. They were smart and efficient and if he had to admit he actually did trust himself in their hands. Bucky could actually admit that if he had too.

What he couldn’t admit to was the growing interest he had in the woman. He hid it well, because it was best that she was clueless. The end result of such a thing would never be good. Bucky was…a lot of things, but he wasn’t the type of man for a friendly, kind, innocent scientist.

Then one day it was just her and him. She explained quickly that she would be running diagnostics on his arm alone, and he nodded silently, watching her as she moved about.

"There. All set," she’d said and patted his cybernetic arm. She turned her head up and looked at his chest. Stepping forward, almost between his legs, she peered at the wound. "That’s healing really well. A normal person would still be suffering the effects from it." She reached forward and ghosted her hand over his bare skin.

Bucky tensed and she looked up, eyes wide and hand still settled over his chest. The moment lasted entirely to long. He swallowed and she flicked her tongue out to wet her lips, and he knew just then that she wasn’t clueless. They both knew.

After that things were much more complicated.


End file.
